Just Call Me 'Yuya'
by Eliannora
Summary: On the way to an all-you-can-eat teriyaki, a certain pair of blondes get stuck in an elevator. The male tries to calm down the enraged female, and then takes this as a chance to admit his feelings... but how will she take it?


**A/N: **No promo for this story. / I want to, but I'm too lazy. But OMG! Eliannora wrote a Ranya?! No wai! It just kind of came to me. I don't support the pairing (everyone should know I'm hardcore Rein fan), but it sounded cute. And if there are any Ranya fans, well, hopefully this will make them happy. -nodnod-

I wrote this during a soap opera where these people were trapped in an elevator, and getting it on. Hence the elevator theme. And I also just got done reading Monsterlife's "Chocolate Parfait" story with Ran and Rei. These two are the credit of my inspiration.

**Summary: **Ran and Yuya are on their way to meet up with everyone at an ALL YOU CAN EAT teriyaki place. They were taking the elevator, due to ran's urging (everyone else took stairs), but then they came to regret it when the elevator got stuck. But could this be the perfect chance?! Let's cross our fingers, and hope that Ran doesn't reject him!

* * *

Just Call Me "Yuya"

* * *

Ran pounded against the elevator door screaming curses. Yuya tried to calm her down, but each time he reached out to her, a fist was coming fast at his face.

"You stay back! I'm going to make these assholes sorry!" she screamed at him. Like hell she would calm down in a situation like this! She was about to be late for the all-you-can eat teriyaki. There's no way she could calm down!

"R-ran..." Yuya pleaded, slowly inching towards her nervously, "Let's just s-sit..." her pounding didn't stop until he placed his hands onto her shoulders, "...down."

Ran felt a shiver crawl up and down her spine followed by a pleasant warmth. He was so gentle with her. So loving. She shook her head, replacing those feelings and thoughts with one thing: hatred.

"Don't you start with me, Second Place! They _**will**_ hear me!" she shouted, ignoring his words and going back to kicking the door. Dent after dent after dent. The sound was driving her crazier and crazier, it was like one of those things she saw on TV. Someone advertising something repeating a telephone number 4 times in a row so that no one could forget it. Damn that commercial, and damn that door. She just wanted to destroy it. Do something to relieve this anger and annoyance. Someone, something...

"Ran... please calm down, Ran!" Yuya grabbed her shoulders, and turned her around to face him. She gasped at the sudden action, and then narrowed her eyes. As she opened her mouth, Yuya cut her off, "...you can hit _me_, Ran." _Just touch me..._

Ran crossed her arms over her chest, ignoring the torrent of butterflies racing through her skin causing strange sensations that she didn't welcome, "Don't act so cocky, Second Place. You couldn't take a punch from the Great Kotobuki, even if you wanted to!" _I don't think I could ever hit you..._

Yuya smiled to her chagrin, and he closed in on her face and then to her ear, "Try me."

"Don't be stupid!" she muttered, shoving him away. But he didn't let go. He went against her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. His eyes bore into her soul, intoxicating her and capturing her. The sound of Ran's head tapping against the elevator door brought her back from the deep abyss she'd been thrown into.

A faint blush creeped across her face. That's what he liked about her most. When she was embarrassed, she was almost transparent with her emotions. He grinned at this thought, _I guess this means I have a chance..._

"S-Secon-" a pair of lips over her own silenced her. Her body went numb, and the only thing she was aware of was his existence. Everything around her disapeared, and left the two of them the only ones that existed. She was just an extension of him, he was just an extension of her.

He pulled away slowly, and whispered, "Just call me _Yuya._"

Ran opened her eyes to reveal glassy orbs. She glanced shyly up to him. For the first time in her life, she didn't push someone away. Her heart told her not to hit him this time.. told her to keep him within her grasp.

"B-but why..." she whispered, pulling her fingers up to her lips. Moist... _he.. kissed me, but why?_

"Stop playing games... Ran-_chan_," Yuya said. He snatched away her hand, and brought it gently to his lips, looking up at her as he pressed them onto her flesh. Ran's knees threatened to fail her. Her body felt like jello. But she still couldn't understand why he would do such a thing, and neither did he.

"But Secon-" a pair of lips shushed her again, leaving her helpless to his advances. A pair of hands brushed through her hair, knocking out the hair pins and unleashing a cascade of blonde. He loved the feel of her hair. She smelled like lilacs.

Ran found her strength again, and she pushed against his chest, no longer complying with his kiss. He didn't fight her this time. But he didn't move his body, just moved his face away from her. A furrowed eyebrow brought out her question again.

"W-what do you think you're doing?!" her voice shook with the effort of trying to be strong.

"What," he caressed her face, "does," he got closer, "it," his free hand traced her ear down to her neck, "look," the hand at her cheek stopped, "like," his thumb grazed her bottom lip, "I'm," Yuya moved closer, and then suddenly became aware of how forward he had been. He jerked to a stop, just an inch away from her face. _Woah... what am I doing? I can't do this!_

Ran suddenly became confused. She chanced a look at his lips, but found herself being drawn in again, so she turned her head and focused on his arm. She couldn't fathom why she suddenly felt like kissing him, or why she was suddenly attracted to him. Sure he was attractive, but he was never attractive to her... _that's not true..._

"I love you Ran," he whispered, casting aside his thought of not being able to confess. He finally had the perfect moment. It was just the two of them, she can't ignore him now! He was so quiet that she almost didn't hear him, but it was so quiet that she wasn't sure if she had heard him right.

"S-sec-" this time a finger stopped her words.

"Just call me _Yuya.._" he said, now almost frustrated. _Am I really being this forward?_

Ran looked up at him, finally understanding what he said was what she thought she heard. Images of all the times he'd tried to confess to her filled her mind, and then floated away. _All this time... he's been trying to confess..? _

She didn't care about the teriyaki anymore. She casted that care aside as she lifted her face to Yuya's, and gave him a chaste kiss. His face followed her lips in disappointment, and awe. Yuya froze in near ecstasy at the words that came out of her mouth,

"..._Yuya._"

* * *

_-End-_

* * *

**A****/N: **Please R&R guys. I'd like to know if I did bad, or good. This was a spur of the moment kind of thing, so I hope it wasn't too bad. But I did read over it a couple times for any mistakes. So hopefully my editing skills were fine! Anyways.

Click that loooovely button. Reviews make my world go 'round. And if you're going to favorite this without reviewing.. well, I'd prefer it if you'd review too ;o


End file.
